A New Kind of Romantic
by gryffindored
Summary: What happens when a newly single Hermione mistakenly runs into Draco in Knockturn Alley?


My mind raced with Ron's recent words, as I rushed out the door of the Burrow, into the snowy yard. I even pinched my arm rather hard, checking to see if this really was reality.

_I'm sorry, 'Mione, but I don't think either of us will be happy together._

A few tears escaped from my eyes, as I turned on the spot and apparated away- my desired destination being Diagon Alley, for a little book shopping pick-me-up. Only a moment later, I found my eyes adjusting to the dim light change, and a sharp, biting wind blowing past me. I instantly realized that where I had appeared in was _not _the happy, cheerful Diagon Alley- and instead I was in its dark, scary opposite- Knockturn Alley. Looking around, I searched quickly for an exit. I _had _to get out of there.

"Looking for someone, Granger? Or are you a Weasley now?"

A sarcastic voice came from behind me, as I gasped. I instantly knew who it was- just from the voice.

"Merlin, I don't even know how many of them there are, now," Draco Malfoy continued, as I surveyed him quickly. It had been a little over a year since the war, and I hadn't seen him since then. His grey eyes showed obvious boredom (like always), and his blonde hair was a little longer than I had remembered. The robes hanging off of his figure looked brand-new, and I was instantly reminded of when we were attending Hogwarts together.

"I was just…leaving." I murmur, trying to get around him. I really didn't want to put up with his rubbish- not then.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere romantic with Weasley?" He didn't seem to want to quit, "I mean, it _is _Valentine's Day. Is he really too poor to afford to spend a day out with his lady?"

Something inside of me snapped, and I burst into tears. _Never _had I thought Draco of all people would see me cry- but I couldn't hold it in for any longer. Sobs prevented me from speaking, as I sank to the ground, my head in my hands. The fact I was in an almost deserted Knockturn Alley with Malfoy didn't occur to me, as I thought only of Ron. I hadn't even noticed Draco sit down beside me, placing a slightly stiff hand on my shoulder.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I managed to choke out, my watery eyes staring over at him.

"Trying to comfort you," he mumbled, before pulling his hand away and letting it fall to his side. "Now why is it you're balling your eyes out?"

"R-ron broke up with me." My bottom lip began to quiver and I felt another set of tears fill my eyes. Why in the world was I telling this to Draco? But then again- why was he being nice enough to listen?

Maybe it really was a dream.

"I'm sorry to hear that." There was a new kind of softness to his voice, and it actually made me feel somewhat better. Drawing in a shaking breath, and wiping my eyes of any tears, I tried to regain a normal state.

"Why are you alone on Valentine's day?"

"I couldn't stand Pansy any longer- so I dropped her." He sighed, but it didn't seem as if he was sad about being single. Silence overcame us, as I ran a hand through my brown curls. It seemed like hours later when he commented again. "Both of us single on today of all days, hm?"

I nodded and looked up and down the alley. I wasn't as scared anymore, because it didn't seem like Draco wanted to hurt me- and I doubted anyone would try and hurt him.

"Would you, erm, like to spend today with me?" For the first time in my life, I heard nervousness in his voice. I hadn't even noticed that he was asking me out until multiple seconds later.

"Are you setting me up, Malfoy?" I finally said.

"Why would I be setting you up?"

"My heart's just been shattered, you emotionless bastard!"

"That hurts, Granger," he replied sarcastically- much like he would have when we went to school together. Standing up, he pulled out his wand- and my eyes widened. Was he going to hex me? His quiet chuckle filled the air, as he looked over at me. "I'm not going to hurt you." While he spoke, he waved his wand and murmured something, and then a nearby copy of the _Prophet _transfigured into a bouquet of roses.

Before I could say anything, he swooped down and picked up the flowers, before turning back to me and holding a hand out. Grasping it, I pulled myself up and dusted off my robes, as he presented the bouquet to me. "Happy Valentine's Day, Grang- Hermione."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Draco." I take the flowers and raise an eyebrow. "Is this all you have planned?" It was obvious that he wasn't setting me up, so I decided to follow along with it.

"Of course not," he shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "I was thinking we go to a nice restaurant, then maybe a stroll around Hogsmeade?"

It was hard to believe these words were coming from Draco- and that he didn't throw something like _mudblood _into it- but I trusted him. "Let's go then," I say, a new kind of happiness in my voice.

As I grabbed onto his arm to apparate away, I turned my head to him, giggling quietly. "I never knew you were a romantic."


End file.
